


Foul play

by EnbyAries



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyAries/pseuds/EnbyAries
Summary: every month games of slaughter and mayhem are held by three very bored demon lords. Once in a blue moon a human is chosen to compete, none have ever survived of course, until her.read more to find out, idk how to do summaries.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Belasco
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Azazel, belasco and Mephisto are 3 old ass demon dad's that gather around for monthly "games" bc they have nothing better to do and they're immortal and p lonely   
Being the rulers of their own dimensions means plenty of fun. Yearly they host games, somewhat like the earth Olympics. They take their strongest/fastest warriors and pit them against each other in brutal, inhumane games. Rarely do more than the victor of these games survive but when they do ooooh is it not fun. The winner of each game is given 1 "wish" from their King. No strings, no contracts or deals, just an honest free wish and that's the end of it. The 3 may be evil demon Lord's but they're true to their word during these games.  
And the remaining demons in the games that are still alive, the 'losers' are publicly humiliated and tortured in agonizing manners. Then they're demoted to the lowest rank possible and never heard of again. Sometimes no one wins the terrible games. Sometimes to make it fun they take humans and toss them in there to see how they do. None had ever survived, not until her.

The little human woman was a tyrant, she struck down her fellow warriors one by one. Firstly the humans, they’d been idly butting heads and she had tried to help them, to work together but they weren’t compromising, knowing the nature of the games. They’d tried to kill and ended up dead, necks snapped on the cold ground. Then the demons, she took them down one by one in the race to the first marker. She slew them without mercy.

The lords watched on, amusement turning into surprise as the little woman passed the third marker. Getting past the group of infernal warriors mephisto had provided. It took now time at all before the little human shot passed them.

The brunette took down every warrior sent her way with a remarkable mix of brawn and brains. Calculating the situation and defeating each demon with deadly precision. The human woman continued to pass each trial and marker, gaining the attention of belasco. He’d noticed her first initially from the start, a small beautiful human that wouldn’t last the trial, or so he thought. Mephisto had a mean streak, picking out delicate little women and throwing them into fatal games. Either taking pleasure in watching their ultinmely demise or forcing them into a corner to bargain with him. But this one wasn’t like any other, she would not be backed away or taken down. By the sixth marker she had finally received a weapon (courtesy of belasco) and turned even more lethal. It was single handedly the most beautiful thing the lord of limbo had ever seen. The human, no woman holding the blade with familiarity. Dress torn and bloodied. Thick brown curls clinging to her bloodstained face as she hacked the head off another s’yr. He’d never seen such feats accomplished by a human before, well a normal human. He found his excitement growing as she neared the end.

Then, in an attempt to fail her mephisto sent out more demons leaving belasco silently hoping for the small woman's survival, he liked her. Azazel seemed fairly amused by the predicament, observing with concealed interest. But just as the demons arr

Finally the games were near an end, the small human walked to the last marker, enemy head in hand and blade in the other. She walked to the top of the podium and lifted to the heart of the colosseum. The crowds are stunned to silence. Never before had a human accomplished such amazing feats, or even lasted within the first ten minutes of the game. Demons gape and gasp as she rises higher and higher until she stands before the lords, angry and unwavering. She stands stiffly, back straight as a sword and glare growing icier by the minute. 

Mephisto stays quiet as the human approaches them, dumbstruck by her win. Belasco is the first to greet her, teleporting eagerly (though he won’t show it) in front of the small woman. Azazel stands, knowing when respect is due. And the little human had certainly earned his, as well as his interest. Finally, belasco speaks.

“ Tell me, human warrior, what is your name? “ His tone is flat and controlled as always, though tipped in excitement only discernible by his closest fellows. Azazel watches on closely, glee growing by the second.

The woman stiffens briefly, overtaken by anger, tinged with fear. Before addressing him she turns to mephisto and tosses the head to his feet. The head belonged to his most accomplished warrior. Glowering, she speaks as mephisto duley takes notice of the severed part. Though churning with hellish glee on the inside that the king kept hidden. The three kings are still eagerly waiting. The empire quiets down to a stop. A single speck of dust can be heard flowing through the wind as the human woman turns, tossing the sword to belascos feet. Her eyes are harsh and dark, voice tight and unwavering as she speaks.

“ Kitty pryde “ 

She tosses the sword to belascos own feet with disgust. The limbo lord nearly purrs in delightment, her voice. So raw with anger, disgust and fear, sweet delicious fear.

Holding her fiery gaze the king almost smiles, almost. Finally azazel clears his throat. ‘Porting from his own throne and next to their victor. Taking her hand, much to her dismay, he lifts her arm as she fights him and roars for all the world to hear.

“ THE VICTOR OF THIS YEAR'S TOURNAMENT, MISS KITTY PRYDE OF EARTH! “ the hordes scream and roar in excitement. Confetti rains down upon the entire colosseum.

As demons cheer belasco surveys the warrioress with interest, very beautiful and while red suited her the stench was not becoming. With a deft wave of his only hand her torn dress transforms into a beautiful red dress. Her body is cleaned from any blood, sweat and dirt from before. Her hair is shiny clean and hangs down her back. Adorned among her chestnut locks is a single red rose. 

Stepping away to observe her belasco feels a stirring, she was quite beautiful. Azazel seemed to take notice of her as well because as she's transformed into a cleaner state the demon lord takes her hand and tucks it under his arm, smiling at the crowd and inviting belascos jealousy. 

Kitty struggles to free her arm from the demon's grip. Pulling and hissing at the red skinned man. He merely laughs. Cheeky bastard.

Finally the demon lets go, now turning to fully address the crowd. Before she could break for it belasco comes from behind, laying a hand on her waist and drawing her close to his chest. Leaning down he brushes his lips against her ear, his torrid breath hitting her face.

“ please, won’t you stay for dinner? “ he purrs into her ear.

Swallowing hard kitty shivers in his tight embrace. Would she ever escape this nightmare?


	2. dinner and a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kitty plans an escape from mephisto and his land and to return to earth but a tempting offer from a particular lord of limbo changes her mind
> 
> this is short but still long? idk but its a teeny bit of a cliffhanger i think, sorry! also made it to 2500k words :D also kittys pretty queit during the dinner bc shes thinking and plotting, not at all bc im too lazy to do dialogue and wanted to end this chapter and quick as possible ;-;

Tracing the outline of her newest accessories kitty wondered how she’d ended up in the situation. Her bracelets [shackles really but cleverly disguised to look that way] rubbed incessantly against her wrist. Hours of slumber had left angry red marks from the metal digging into her skin no matter which position she lied in. it seemed her decorations became more in number the following weeks. First the earrings, twin rubies encased in wirey gold. Then there had been the hair comb, shaped like an animal's upper jaw and of course, made of gold. The rings were the least annoying, a few thick and thin gold bands covering her fingers in pretty jewels that glittered like the cosmos, a few were actually a part of the cosmos, stars he’d nabbed from the sky and made for her. Then came naval gems. The piercing itself had been nothing more than a byproduct of adolescence foolishness she’d indulged in, back in the mansion when she and jubes had snuck out for a “night on the town” and somehow ended up with matching belly button holes, he particularly enjoyed that piercing. Now the piercing was being used after all those years, adorned with a beautiful gold chain and several little diamonds hanging off of it. Like a branch of flowers falling. Lastly were the bracelets, irritating as hell and made her want to rip the flesh off. All the jewelry mephisto had shrouded her in was so unbelievably gaudy it made her wonder if this were some form of torture.

To think it’d only been a few weeks since her victory. She’d killed every demon in sight. Her plans had worked out despite what little time she had to devise them. But even after her show of strength, even after she’d won and “proved” herself it didn’t seem to please the bane of her existence, the red fucker that brought her to the awful place. After her short lived victory and being cleaned up by the charming red demon (what was his name?) who seemed to want her in his company the red man still swept her away and into her little prison. A room made of obsidian with lava like veins running through its thick walls. It was regal and bare, having only a large bed, a small steel nightstand and dresser spread out within the crystal room. When she’d been thrown in (stripped and forcibly changed for whatever reason) she’d tried to break through the windows that were barred with thorny steel spikes and poisonous flowers. The door was made of solid crystal and of course, wouldn’t budge. Every few hours food was delivered, strange concoctions of spicy meats and gurgling soups that made her wonder if the concept of food even existed in the hellish place.

Whatever mephisto (such a corny name too) was up to she couldn’t figure out, he’d barely actually visited her or even held a conversation. Just eyed with his foul lustful gaze and disappeared in a swoosh of his big dumb cloak.

Speaking of the devil, right as kitty began to wrangle the gold circlet off her wrist the crystal door to her prison flew open and firmly shut behind the red man. Walking in was the pervert himself, clad in only the skimpiest loincloth possible and his cape, as usual. Why the man wouldn’t invest in pants she had no clue, must be some sort of masculine pride she’d thought. What better way to assert your dominance than to swing around your wrinkly red shriveled-

“ so my pet, have you made thy choice? “ his serpentine voice cooed, scratchy and rough as a man who smoked for a living. God how repugnant was he? She would get out of the place even if it meant death.

“ oh I've made a choice alright- “ 

Picking up the steel nightstand by her bedside she hurls it at the perverted demon. He doesn’t even flinch, merely lets it phase through him. She quickly goes to grab her meal tray and launch it at him.

“ oh? pity, i was hoping you’d accompany me to dinner this evening “ clicking his tongue with reluctance he begins to turn and push open the crystal door when-

“ wait! …. dinner? with who “ slowly setting down the tray aside (careful not to fully let it from her sight lest she need it) she climbs off the bed and takes a few tentative steps toward the demon king, squinting in suspicion. It hardly mattered if this was any trick, she’d do anything to leave the damned bedroom.

Unknowingly to kitty the red man grins a terrible wide grin, nearly tearing his lips on his own fangs. 

“ Yes, my … attendants from before have been very eager to see you again “ he answers smoothly. “ they’d love your companionship my dear “

“ i …. “ she was at a loss for words, she wanted out but …. being surrounded by demons, the very things she had killed during her trials. It was stressful, but now she has made up her mind. Forcefully composing herself she stands up straighter, taller and folds her hands.

“ fine, i’ll go “

“ perfect “

Waiting for his lead kitty walks towards the man. She still wore the kinky red ‘dress’ mephisto had changed her into (she much preferred the dress the other man had put her in) and before she could take another step, mephisto waves a red hand and her clothing shoots from her body, leaving her bare in front of the demon. Gasping kitty immediately goes to cover herself but as soon as she’d been bare a new dress appears around her. As if building the dress from scratch mephisto twitches his clawed digits and squares of fabrics wrapped themselves around her lithe form. The dress (hardly a dress really) covered only her back and front, leaving out massive slits revealing her sides. She also seemed to lack any kinda a bra and underwear. 

Scowling she checks out her new get up. Instead of the gold necklace it was more a posture collar with white gems embedded into it. Her bracelets no longer hung off her wrist but wrapped securely around the skin. Matching anklets appeared above her bare feet as well. The earrings and rings stayed (as well as the damn belly button ring) and her hair was let down, soft brown waves falling just above her mid thighs. The bastard must’ve grew her hair out, it certainly hadn’t been that long when she’d got there.

Mephisto smiles his creepy smile and vultures around her, taking in her semi covered form with lustful eyes. Kitty shivered in disgust. Finally the pervert smiles and claps his hands.

“ perfect, just perfect. I knew you’d look better in white my dove “ proud of his work the inferno king smiles once more “ now, let us be on our way, mustn't keep them waiting yes? “ Holding out a hand kitty begrudgingly takes it, nearly snarling when the demon yanks her against his side and folds her arm beneath his own. And with another wave a cyclone of smoke swirls around them before the magic took over and teleported them into a fine dining room.

Kitty struggled to stand upright as the demon lord pulled her along to a long dining table. It was black and made of the same thing as every bit of furniture in the damn castle, obsidian. Sitting at opposite sides of the table were the two demons from before. The strange one with the mustache and the handsome red evil. They were talking in semi hushed voices as mephisto approached the table. Once they took notice of kitty and her dress the handsome one stood. Giving a curt bow he fixes his amber gaze on the neckline of her dress, eyes sliding more and more downward. The gesture leaves kitty somewhat flustered as he pulls away from the table to herself.

The charmer takes her small hand into his big one and brings it up to his lips, placing a formal kiss. Mephisto pulls away from her and seats himself at the head of the table as the yellow eyed man spoke.

“ ah, we meet again “ His voice is beautiful with a slight accent, Italian most likely. Still holding her hand in his he introduces himself.

“ I am Belasco, lord of limbo and … humbled by your long awaited arrival, “ his golden orbs focus on kitty's face. Leisurely taking his time to drink up her sight

Kitty flusters for a moment then gives a shy curtsy as azazel teleports next to her. Causing kitty to nearly phase through the floor itself. If she could anyway, Mephisto had been limiting her power since she’d first arrived at the hellish place. She nearly died because she hadn’t realized her limits. Even now she couldn’t take proper control of her mutation. It was infuriating that the nudist bastard had so much control over her.

Mephisto hums as the other demon lords greet her. He takes her small hand and guides her to the head of the table. A large ornate throne sits there, blackened crystal and hard twisted metal with the same lava veins she’d seen in her room. He takes his place and motions for her to sit down. Her chair is somewhat decorated like his, though smaller, weaker.

“ now that we are all gathered and ready, eat! “ the moments the words are uttered a horde of grotesque creatures come pilling through the doors. Carts filled with odd and good smelling foods take up the table. The servants pile it on until a great roast bird of some kind nearly topples onto kitty. Mephisto glares at the demon who caused it, the servant leaves the room nearly as fast as they came.

After the food had all been distributed the demon lords began to eat. Kitty hesitated, her mind thought back to the gurgling soup and the purple meat that bubbled when she’d touched it. Though, she had to admit that many of the dishes looked appetizing. Nearly as so and the demon man next to her, belasco. He certainly was the better looking one out of an old nudist and a Houdini look alike.

She watched the three demons carefully. Although they’d been somewhat “hospitable” she still wouldn’t let herself fully relax around them. Whatever their intentions were for her hadn’t been revealed yet. She could be nothing more than a glorified pet at this point. Their lovely little human soldier, ugh.

Kitty scans the surrounding dining hall for any sort of escape routes, passages she could dash through. Throughout the dinner she’d been quietly testing her mutation, mephisto seemed distracted by food and conversation and so far it had weakened the hold on her. Unsure if he’d noticed or not kitty silently grabs a fork from the table. Holding it in her grasp she waits until it falls straight through and onto her lap. Relief and excitement rush through kitty for a brief moment. She had her way of escaping, but when? The lords were distracted for now but what happened afterwards? She needed to hatch a plan before the feast was over. Picking up her fork she begins to nibble mutely on some fine concoction of spicy meat and gravy. Mephisto and azazel seem to be talking about hunting and other boring sports while belasco remained quiet, listening.

Eyeing him from the corner of her eye kitty wonders if he's really like the others. He seemed smarter, more tactile and certainly more respectful. 

The dinner goes on smoothly for the rest of the night. She listens onto the conversation between the three and occasionally answers some questions about herself. Her plans were nearly finished as the servants brought out desert. She eyed the purple demon as it set down a plate for her. It was time to start the plan.

Quietly she pushes her chair back and nudges the demon forward. Kicking the side wheel of its cart causing it to bump the demon forward and onto the table. Sending every bit of drink and food flying, notably towards mephisto. Kitty swiftly kicks the demon in the back forward as it sandwiches azazel between the wall and table. Wasting no time she falls backwards and phases through the floor as fast as possible. She knew the small incident would give her a few minutes at most to escape but it was worth it.

She phases down and down until she passes through the final floor and has to airwalk her way back up. Phasing through the large double doors kitty finally sees the true terrain of the inferno. The land is red and barren, few black bushels of grass growing here and there. Beast of nightmares roam across the lands snatching up souls and tearing them apart. She sees stone pedestals with odd markings around the entrance of the gates surrounding the castle. Running out of time now kitty rushes through the courtyard and past the gate, she didn’t care what hellish beast she faced as long as she was away from there, from him. As kitty crosses the vast hell land she comes across odd bodies of water, filled with boiling acid no doubt. As she ran past she saw beast form before, carrying survivors in their deadly maws before dropping them into the boiling lake. The sight leaves kitty feeling sick as she turns and continues to run.

It felt useless running, kitty knew that no matter how far she ran she wouldn’t return home. This wasn’t earth, there was no way out. No longer running kitty stops by a large black tree, at least she hoped it was a tree. Sitting at the trunk she holds her knees close to her chest and rests for a few minutes, taking time to evaluate her plan and what little options she had left.

“ running is pointless, you know that, correct? “

Jumping kitty phases through the tree behind her. Peeking over she saw belasco, the handsome lord stood calm and surprisingly neutral.

“ There's no way out, no way home for you “ he tells. Kitty glares and turns away. If he wasn’t there to take her back then she wasn’t there to listen. Ignoring the sorcerer she stomps away. Before she could even make it a full yard from the tree the demon is standing in front of her once more. A mixture of fright and surprise knock kitty down. She falls back onto the ground, painfully. Hissing she squints up at the man now standing directly above her,

The demon king extends a hand down the small woman. 

“ come with me, i will take you from this place. “ the offer sounded tempting, kitty nearly took his hand. He continues “ I will take you from this place and in time I promise to return you to your rightful home, deal? “ his hand reaches down further, awaiting an answer. 

Behind them kitty hears the telltale sound of the nightmarish beast and without missing a beat takes the demon lord's hand. 

“ deal “

This time belasco smiles. A small handsome grin that shows off a row of white fangs, kitty shivers. The limbo lord takes kittys hand and pulls her close to his chest as they disappear in a swirl of ash and smoke.


End file.
